Just This Once
by serena-pearl05
Summary: this is my version of Chapter 21 of TFIOS until the end of they finally have a beautiful happily infinity in their lives Okay? Okay
1. Chapter 1

Just this once

Chapter 1

Hazel POV

8 days after Gus had his Pre- funeral I was waiting for that one phone call that can literally break my infinity with him, my connection with him in this earth, I don't want him to leave me here, so that he could go that capital-S somewhere...

Ring... Ring... Ring...'Please don't let it be now...'

I clear my throat for a bit and reach for my phone from my bedside table "Hello?" my voice was already wavering 'SHIT'

"Hey Hazel Grace, remind me again what medicine you're in taking every day? Because it seems it is working with my cancer as well." it was Augustus, he's okay, my Augustus is okay, I let out a sigh of relief

"Hey now, did you think I would give up that easily?" his voice back to how I remembered, "don't ever take your sickness lightly Augustus Waters, or else I might not give you your new pack of cigarettes I bought for your sake."

"Really, that's good..." all I hear is him breathing in out deep and slowly... "Okay?" "Okay" he replied shakily as well, "God, I miss seeing you Hazel Grace, care to come and visit me now?" I chuckle "Patience grasshopper."

I repeat when we first met "Fine tomorrow then alright Hazel Grace?" "Alright, I love you." "And I you... Okay?" "Okay." "Okay" the other line went dead

as I fall back into bed and then I remembered that I have to tell him Gus is alright so I call Isaac

Ring... Ring... Ring... "Hello? Hazel what happened? Is he alright, is he still alive Hazel Grace please I want you to tell me, is-is he-"God, I've had enough of his rambling

"ISAAC! Calm down he's alright heck even better he sounds like himself again, he fought through he beat the cancer Isaac, HE DID IT!" silence complete utter silence greats me after my reply,

"HOLY SHIT, HE'S OKAY THANK YOU, don't lie to me Hazel." "I'm not do you think I would lie to you 'bout something like this, I wouldn't stoop so low Isaac." he lets out a sigh of relief "so are you gonna visit him?" "I'll visit him tomorrow I have to rest up so I can bombard him with questions, comments and so much more." "Sure I'll see you tomorrow, night." "Alright Isaac, Goodnight"

I place my phone down and look up my ceiling "Thanks for helping him put his shit together." and I let one tear slip my eye as I go back to sleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break (The next morning) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with a jolt so I open my eyes and see Isaac smiling at me cane at hand bumping my bed but there were 2 shadows so I look up and see Kaitlyn hovering above me,

"wake up sleepy head I came for a visit and bumped into Isaac, he is the one you were talking about right darling?" I nod and got off my bed, "you alright there Isaac?"

"Yeah I'm much better Hazel thanks, so ate you gonna get ready or are you just gonna waste time, and I thought you promised Gus a visit today?"

Kaitlyn looked at me with a –I want to know everything-Look "get out of my room both of you, Kaitlyn help him down and wait for me after I freshen up it'll only take a few minutes." "Fine, come here darling let's leave Hazel alone." both of them left my room as I get ready for the day...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break (After a few minutes) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dress up in a green dress that ends below the knees and have ¾ sleeves I go down stairs and see Kaitlyn and Isaac having a deep conversation,but before I even reach the bottom I almost fell down when Isaac had guts to ask her out

"So, um uh, Kaitlyn do, uh you want to go out with me maybe? For dinner or something?" she practically jumped at him saying yes, "So you wouldn't mind to actually be dating a blind dude?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind why'd you think I'm still sticking with Hazel? she is like Augustus and you, she's my best friend I support her and do everything I can to help her I would never know what'll happen to me or what I would think of myself if I just left her when we found out she had cancer... I would never forgive myself but, still I-I don't know what it's like but I'll still do everything I can for her that I promise darling that I promise." I slip inside the room looking at Kaitlyn already crying

"damn you, and the things you just said you understand what I've been through and you still think you don't, and that is not true do I make myself clear?!" she nods but is crying as well she stands up from the couch and hugs me tightly

"I know that darling but how can I say I know everything when I can't understand your pain and suffering, darling if you ever leave me here alone I would always tell myself that I'm utterly and miserably alone, I never made any new friends just acquaintances after you left, I would never in 100 years trade your existence for another hag at school, I promise you that."

"Thank you Kaitlyn for everything." I was openly crying now Isaac was already at our side he rested one of his hands on my shoulder and as I looked up his face he was crying to

"couldn't said it better myself, I would've said that to Gus once maybe one day if he's utterly giving up on life." I laugh at Isaac and wipe both my tears and Kaitlyn's on a tissue and fix myself before we leave,

"you both decent?" "Yes Isaac we are, now hold on to your future hazel and let's get out of here and to Memorial." We get out of my house, my parents gone all day without a clue where they are oh well, we enter Kaitlyn's Beatle and drive to see my Gus...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed the story I'll be updating next week ~Serena :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

hey so sorry about the line break last chapter and my errors still getting used to this site I can't memorize a thing in it, but please enjoy the story... ~Serena

**Authors POV **

The three got to Memorial just by noon they go in and request entry for Augustus Waters' room, they were directed by a nurse then were escorted by his parents, Mr. and Mrs. W lead them into the hall that was right in front of his door room but Kaitlyn stopped causing them to stop as well when they were half way in the hall,

"You two should go in and talk to him you both deserve some time alone with him." says Kaitlyn who is gazing at two people she came to know and love well one was already loved while the other...

was going to love very soon in the future, Hazel shook her head "no Kate you are coming with us, I- we need you here with us, both me and Isaac, and I just you are one of the people I really wanted him to meet, he's my-"

"Your star-crossed match in this world darling I know but...but this your time, together he wants to see you not me nor Isaac you go in first then both of us will follow alright darling?" Hazel prepares to argue but she looks into her Best friends eyes and sees her understanding, love and strictness to her,

"just go in Hazel both of us will be fine, he'll- he'll be much better if you're there by his side right now, you know how much he's a self-aggrandizing bastard, but hey we love him anyway 'cause of it... but there's one thing he was so sure, e-even if he-he d-died, he was so incredibly, stupidly, deeply, and crazily in love with who you are Hazel that's the one thing he promised me before one time."

Hazel was gaping at him while Gus' parents were smiling at him as well as Kaitlyn, so with no more arguments, if's nor but's she entered his door and faced the metaphorical non-smoker one legged boyfriend she'd come to love...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Augustus POV**

I sigh again as I look through the hospital window that's full of colour while his room was as dull as a suckish novel I will never read unless it's a report for school or shit,

'Where is Hazel Grace?'

I've been waiting for her all day and still she's a no show, heck I couldn't even reach Isaac's phone, I tried his house but his mom said he wasn't there, I sigh and fall back to bed,

I wish she was here with me right now either reciting her own poetry or reading me AIA even though that bastard of an author is such a slimy old shitty writer I would want to throw a punch that will send him to Amsterdam and him feeling winded for at least a day,

oh how I would want that, oh well, I hear the door open, but I don't see who entered "please no more checkups! I've had enough can you not prick me again and again!"

I hear a laugh a familiar sound to my ears then she finally showed Hazel Grace still the same with her looks still like V for Vendetta Natalie Portman, but with deeper eye bags, that was either by lack of sleep or cancer side effect (or dying side effect as he would like to call it) yet again,

but still her beauty makes me smile her favourite crooked smile as I look into her green eyes it showed Love, relief, mirth and so much more I can't describe,

"Hazel Grace" I feel breathless she's here my angel is finally here, "finally choose to come visit me huh?" i said jokingly

"well mister Waters you know how much time's a slut it almost screwed both of us up one time, but I guess she's finally giving me a chance huh?" she says with her melodious voice I would always love to hear forever,

"that is true Hazel Grace but what I can't understand is how much my mind still can't make some romantic sentence that can make you cry and make you fall for me even more, but still has a lack of great grammar usage and metaphorical resonances."

she rolls her eyes good naturally at me as he wheels her tank closer to my bed as she sits beside my calf and reaches for my hand "well that seems impossible Augustus Waters." she smiles a watery smile at me, I sweep some hair out of her face then she lets her tears fall

"how is that impossible, I'm such a lovable person Hazel Grace I mean where can you find a guy who has one leg, gave you a chance to go see your dream author, who loves metaphorical paragraphs and sentences and loves to be a non-smoker who still carries a pack of cigarettes on his pocket and yet still pops one on his mouth every time right? Oh and how can I forget my charmingly good looks and body right? "

she couldn't do it she laughed a good natured one that was always music to my ears "dang it Augustus I thought when I was supposed to be here I would be brawling tears out my eyes just because of your metaphors but I never expected me crying just because of laughing at your wrong idiotic vain for yourself, but yet hearing your very ear catching voice would always make me smile."

I chuckle at her comment as her laughter calms down, "I really missed you Augustus, I-I can't I just- you..." then her tears start falling I sit up and pull her closer to me, her head resting against my shoulder letting her tears fall on them while she hugs me tight by my waist

"hey I thought I told you fight it for you remember? I finally found a way to stick around and annoy you for a long time...It's a good life Hazel Grace, Okay?"

she nods her head not moving it from my shoulder "Okay." Her lips murmur from my shoulder her breathe hitting my neck as I move my hands on her back, comforting her, and that's what I will do forever with a capital F, I sigh contently, this really is a good life...

Thanks for waiting I might add the next chapter as soon as I can, oh and PLEASE R AND R

~Serena


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the wait, please enjoy this chapter ~Serena

* * *

**Hazel POV**  
So after the conversation with Augustus and my tears all wiped from my face, but my eyes were still red, "So Hazel Grace how are you?" I look at his face he was smiling my favorite crooked smile,

I smile back at him, "better now that I know you're okay." I say shyly, he grins down at me and kisses my temple,  
We hear a knock at the door "COME IN!" I answer before Gus does,

he looks at me questionably, then we hear the door close and open, both of us spot Kaitlyn and Isaac pull back the curtain dividing the door and Augustus' hospital bed,

"Hey man good to see you." Gus told Isaac, "Yeah man you too, so um- we aren't interrupting anything right, both of you done talking I'm sure?"  
"Isaac care to tell me who is the girl standing beside you, who obviously isn't you're evil ex-girlfriend right?" Gus asked curiously for the couple in front of us

I sigh and place my head back on his shoulder, "she's Kaitlyn, Augustus meet my best friend who has been hogging question about you and me starting when I 1st met you... and yes I talked about you don't look to cocky."

I accuse him after I finished after my 1st confession he was smiling smugly at me, while Kaitlyn was shaking her head at both of us,  
"You darling are completely smitten with this one, ohh I hope this will lead to a bright future, darling he truly is your perfect match."

Kaitlyn states excitedly with her british accent showing just a tiny bit,"I completely agree with her, right Isaac?!" Gus said happily and childish like he was stating his dream with finality,

"She is right, but that depends still, do you plan on making her yours dude?" Isaac questioned a bit curiously,  
"Guys can we stop this conversation? Who knows what it will lead to please." I beg at them, but still none have listened to my plea'

'Oh God please don't let it lead to...'

"Oh I already did claim her back in Amsterdam as mine dude, I mean she was so awed at my body, just ask her." Augustus said smugly,

I groan and hid my face more in his neck, earning a laugh from his comment under my breathe I mutter "Stupid vain boyfriend." Earning a chuckle from him and a squeeze as well,

'Oh yeah forgot his arm was still around me'

They stop their laughter "darling I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" she said exasperatedly  
"Well at least I didn't comment about him on the phone saying'I'd ride that one legged pony all the way the corral' if I remember correctly." I say accusingly at my BFF

She blushes "well it's kind of true darling, I mean yes Isaac is very good looking and I won't mind him and his body, but you are lucky, is all I'm willing to tell you right now."

I sneak a peek on both Augustus and Isaac, both boys are gaping at us, literally their eyes, well Augustus' eyes were while Isaac's jaw is as wide as it can go,

I shake my head at the 2 boys at their reaction and I look over to Kaitlyn holding in her laughter, we both couldn't as I was holding my own joy,  
We burst out our laughter causing the two boys to stop gaping at us and start chuckling themselves,

we calm down after a few minutes, both of them sit down beside the bed while I snuggle closer to Gus,

Our silence broke with Isaac's voice, "So when are you leaving this shitty hospital?" Gus shrugs, "I actually don't know, but I did have PET scan just a few hours ago, and well..." he looks at me a bit solemnly,

I start to feel my heart beating faster, then he smiles and almost shouts surprising all 3 of us,

"I"M OKAY! HAZEL GRACE, THE WORLD HAS FINALLY PROVED IT IS A WISH GRANTING FACTORY!" I felt myself relax but I also feel tears dripping down my face,

He hugs me comforting me, "and my theory is I might get back home after a week or so, they still want to keep me here and have a few more check-ups so, I quote for the sake of Harry Potter, that all is well, I swear you that."

we continue our conversation with some other topics, like school, games, and about Kaitlyn, which caused her to blush, while i concentyrate on informing the 2 gentlemen about Kaitlyn about everything i know about her,

then we go to lunch at Mc Donalds and go back to Gus's room as all three of them relax in their seats (preferably Kaitlyn and Isaac, while i sit next to Augutus in his bed) as I read to all of them AIA,

then when it was finally evening we said good-bye to both Augutus and his parents as all 3 of us drive back to my house,

**Isaac POV**  
After our visit to Augustus, Kaitlyn dropped Hazel back to her house awhile ago, and now I'm directing her to mine, we were walking to our door,  
We stop right in front of my house,

"So um Kaitlyn, you know, the girl that Gus called my evil ex she uh..." I felt a finger press lightly to my lips,

"Darling I don't care about your ex, truthfully Hazel already told me and well, I'm not her, I understand what you 3 are going through and I promise you even if we don't work out, I'll still be there for you."

Her voice was sincere, I couldn't help it, I kissed her FULL ON LIPS and hell SHE KISSED ME BACK!

"I'm sorry if I'm taking it to fast but I just, I really couldn't wait to kiss you." I say sheepishly, I hear her giggle and feel her lips peck my cheek and lips, "I notced that darling."

I just hear her breathing and then I felt her arms encircle my middle and rest her head on my shoulder, "I'm really starting to fall for you darling, i hope we can last." I just kiss the crown of her head,

"Me to Kate, thanks for giving me a chance." "I would still give you one, even if we were set upped by Hazel." I chuckle, while she giggles, she sighs and pulls her head away from my shoulder,

"Goodnight Isaac." "Goodnight Kaitlyn." I hear her walking back to her car and her driving off, I enter my house and tell my mom I was going to bed early, and before I go to sleep (even though there isn't much of a difference, Augutus Waters was right now that I know that now, all is well...

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story, love it hate it tell me please go and R and R ~Serena :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the late update I have too much to do here back home... ~Serena _

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV**

When I finally got home I go straight to my room and call Hazel

_RING...RING...RING..._

Hazel- 'Hello?'

Me- 'Hello darling, so um, anything I want to know about Isaac besides his evil old girlfriend?'

Hazel- 'hmm... Well he likes being independent even if he is blind, he loves counterinsurgent like Augustus, hmm... oh and he has this soft spot for keeping promises, you know because of Monica and the always thing...'

Me- 'hmm... Alright, darling so how are you and Mr. Waters?'

Hazel- 'We're better now, well now that he's going to be able to get out and I quote 'the shitty depressing hospital' he had always called.'

Me- '-giggle- alright darling goodnight, go to sleep, we both have a busy schedule tomorrow.'

Hazel- 'sure Kaitlyn, oh and um goodninght... and I hope you and Isaac have a relationship like how Augustus and I have.'

And before I can even reply to her comment she puts down the phone ending our conversation, i sigh and let my head fall on the bed,

"I hope so to Hazel, me too..." I said slowly letting sleep posses me...

* * *

**(After 3 days)**

**Augustus POV**

I was counting down the moments I had left in the hospital, but right now I was having a desperate need for a surprise with Hazel Grace after I was released, I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do, but hey I'll do anything I can to spend some time with her,

I was already desperate for help but then somebody knocked on my hospital door, "COME IN" I shouted, after my answer in comes Isaac and Kaitlyn yet again, I sighed disappointment for Hazel Grace not being there with them,

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Isaac said, "Nothing much but..." I cast my eyes down to their joined hands and wonder out loud "are you guys already together or something?" "Yes we are." they said in unison, I was about to make a witty metaphorical comeback but then...

"Hey Augustus, Hazel told us she'd be gone for the last few days because she was visiting her aunt back in Kentucky, she said something about a wedding right Kate?" then Kaitlyn nods, I groan in frustration,

'Why the hell did she not call me or text me at the least...?' I thought a bit childishly while on my physical account I was pouting like I didn't get a bye- bye kiss from my mom as a 2 year old...

"Oh stop your pouting darling it'll ruin your face, and also the reason why she can't contact you is because it was just a rush, her parents didn't remembered about the wedding so they rushed the day that we 1st visited you, they called her the day after when it was midnight."

"She was only given about a few hours to pack and then her mom picked her up rushed to airport, and well let's just say she's whining like a puppy..." Isaac followed after Kaitlyn's statement,

I sigh but brightening up right away, "guys I'll need your help with something..." they look at each other then they look at me curious about what I need...

* * *

**Isaac POV**

GOD IS AUGUTUS GOING TO BE CRAZY OR IS HE JUST NORMALLY THIS LOONY? It is official Augustus is totally and absolutely crazy for Hazel, I mean he's just telling us now that he hadn't actually asked Hazel as her girlfriend directly,

"Excuse me darling might you repeat your question to both of us I'm not exactly following this..." Kate sighed I felt her pull my hand and lead me to a chair, I sigh and sat down, I lean forward a bit, I hear Gus clear his throat and start explaining everything again,

"Well me and Hazel Grace as you can see are very close as lovers which is strictly and positively true, and well even though I have taken her on a date gave her a chance to have her wish and well have **THAT** special moment with her I never really asked her to be my girlfriend I just started to unexpectedly after our trip so...?"

I hear Kaitlyn sigh, "Alright fine I'll help you, what about you darling?" she asked me, "I guess I'll help too, but seriously man never even asked her damn dude really?" I said and after my statement i hear him chuckle.

I shake my head good naturally and I feel my hair that I have now dyed black fall by my none seeing eyes I feel Kate's hand push then away and slip her hand into mine, I direct my upper body to face her and then smile i turn back to where Gus' bed was

I feel her head lean on my shoulder and I hear him chuckle again, "So Mayhem what are you planning for her?" "Well that is one thing I'll let you guys find out after a few minutes after my release." I hear him say,

I chuckle at his antics even though I'm not really happy that he just told me now oh well, nothing can really change now can it?

* * *

**Again I'm very sorry for the late update and for a short chapter as well, too much time being sucked out of me and I'm stuck with what to do next! ~Serena**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the late update I am too busy this month because are flipping maid decided to not come back at all after a festival back in the province and as the youngest and the only one who is ALWAYS at home because school here doesn't start until June so I'm stuck with chores all day so sorry guys...**

**Isaac POV**

"Ok so here's the plan" Gus said while he was about to sit on the couch, I knew I had to listen to him even Kate seemed so focus on what he was about to say,

And if some are wondering the couch, yes the couch, all of us (with the exception of Hazel) were now spending some time at Gus' house for today, and his parents wanted Gus to feel independent so he settled himself back to his room in the past 2 days, he goes to my house to play some blind guy games with me,

or chatting with Hazel on my computer while I talk to Kate through the phone or personally for that matter, but right now it was different apparently not only are we the one's in the living room but his sisters and parents as well,

"Mom I'm gonna need some help in making the food something vegetarian but still very delicious... Oh and very Amsterdam-ish like as well, Julie Martha please help mom and dad with finding good recipes, but I will need help with finding good champagne like what we had back in Amsterdam... any questions?"

Everybody heck even his parents can't even put together his plan, I sigh letting them focus their attention on me and not him, "what he means was, he needs all your help with making a dinner date that happened back when both he and Hazel had at Amsterdam." they all nod as Gus face's me,

"Dude I know you can help my sisters find the champagne we had there and Kate can help you with setting up a plan to make funky bones better and a plan to set her up for this surprise, can you do that?" I nod my head while he leads his attention to his parents on a recipe they remembered I think,

I felt a hand sneak it's way to mine, I know it was Kaitlyn, 'Gus wasn't the only one who's finally with the right person I was too, and both of us... We were lucky, all of us were,

I smile when I felt Kate squeeze my hand, I squeeze her's back, I felt a vibrate on my pocket, I shuffle for my phone and take it out from my pocket, "unlock phone" I hear a ping and then "identify contact" I hear a somewhat robotic voice reply "Identity, Support group Hazel" "wait Hazel Grace, ISAAC GIVE ME YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW!" I hear Augustus say (or shout) in the kitchen,

I hear Kate giggle by my side, I shake my head, "DUDE COME HERE i THINK YOU'D BE ANGRY IF YOU DON'T HEAR THIS WITH US." I hear a few shuffling and a weight on the other side of the couch,

"open message by Support group Hazel..." I hear a ping and an almost complete replica of Hazel's voice came on, "Hey Isaac I came to say hi to all of you there back home, and as of right now I'm attending the reception, tell Augustus I'll be back after a day back here then I'm back in good ol' Indiana alright." then another ping...

A long silence passed for about... a minute, I can already read Gus' mind he'll be worrying 'cause one setting up and getting things done in a day is highly impossible for highly anyone on earth... well at time but that is still debatable for others,

so after the silence they continue planning while me and Kate still think for plan, and I'm thinking of only one freaking sentence in my mind, 'he won't let us stop until we get everything done.'I sigh and start planning reasons for the surprise...

* * *

**The next day... **

**Kaitlyn POV**

I can positively say that our planning has paid of because as of now it was set up time I requested some help of a few freshmen who needed some cash and helped us set up the funky bones, and they all did it in 2 hours, and I have to say I'm very impressed they have completely taken my judgment on how I want it to look like,

I discussed my design to Augustus and Isaac's plan on tricking Hazel, I check if everything is ready to go and I make sure that everything is done, I reserved the park until tomorrow to make sure that no one would destroy anything on this place,

"You know Kaitlyn i'm very impressed on how fast you work and for that I salute you and Isaac for a job well done." I hear a voice say, I turn to see Augustus and I nod, "all in a days work for you and Hazel's happiness."

"God let nothing go wrong for today and tomorrow heck anytime for this surprise, God I can't even relax my fingers, they always keep getting twitchy, if all goes according to plan I can finally calm done right?" he says in a rush I shake my head at him,

"Gus, relax and breathe alright, breathe that's good, now calm down, everything will be perfect, your parents already have a dish picked out, and your sisters already got you a bottle of champagne imported from Amsterdam, it's all good darling so stay focused on what you're going to say alright darling?" he nods,

"good now do you know what you're gonna wear?" he shrugs, just a simple button down and a pair of slack good shoes and I'm ready to go, is that a good choice or not?" I think about it for a while and nod,

I hear my phone ring, I pick it up almost immediately and answer it I hear a sniff on the end of the line, I go in almost full on panic mode which isn't pretty,

"Hello?" "Kaitlyn hi..." it was Hazel's mom... "Mrs. Lancaster what's the matter you never call me on my phone at all..." I say and that catches the attention of Augustus, he was about to speak, but I put my finger on his lip to shut up, and wave at him to mean 'follow me'

I put my phone on loudspeaker and move to the clear side of the park where Isaac was and plop myself done to his side, and while going there Mrs. Lancaster didn't even say one word not even a whimper which scared me quite a bit,

"Mrs. Lancaster what's the matter please just tell me..." I hear her whimper and a shuffle, "hi Kaitlyn it's me Hazel's dad, it's u-urgent H-hazel, s-she...", her father stuttered, I put a finger on my mouth meaning don't say a word, they follow my instructions,

"she cho-choked on water again and it's bad we actually already arrived here back home, she said she wanted to go home now, so we flews-straight home and fell asleep, a-all of us were tired, so we woke she was already o-on 50-50... and still is" I choke,

"t-that's impossible , it truly is I-I t-thought her B-bi PaP was g-going to help her drain the w-water in her l-lungs..." I say almost into sobs, I try to calm myself, heck all three of us are trying to calm ourselves down, this was impossible,

"we know Kaitlyn, and right now we need you to tell Augustus and Isaac now, I know they need to know it... please were scared s-she... they said she might not even make it this time..."

"t-that is not true sir, she will survive this she will live I-I j-just know it, please tell me that wouldn't happen sir it w-wouldn't" Gus said, I hear him sob through the phone, all 3 of us were already crying,

"I-I'm s-sorry Gus but t-they s-said i-it might happen, p-please j-just come all of you p-please, her i-in children's." I squeak out an answer of affirmation and put the call to an end,

I sob my heart out to Isaac's shoulder while Gus was crying on his other one, we just couldn't believe it, Hazel may die...

* * *

**Hope you like that guys I'm sorry for the late update's but I'll try earlier I swear... but still and please R and R...~Serena ^_^**


End file.
